


Untoward

by Alpha Ella (Leviarty)



Series: A Study in Pack Dynamics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Papa!Stiles, mama!stiles, shipping only if you're on hallucinogens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Alpha%20Ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is upset that they've waited this long to tell him Isaac was hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untoward

“Is he okay?” Scott asked, flying through the front door.

“Whoa, slow down,” Stiles said, holding his arms out to stop him.

“Why didn’t you call me sooner?!”

“Scott, he’s fine. We didn’t call because we didn’t want to worry you on top of everything going on with your mom.”

“You should have called me for backup,” Scott said.

“We didn’t think it was a big deal. Just a recon thing. Derek and I went in to get some intel, and had the others as back up, just in case anything went sour. We didn’t expect Gerard to have body guards.”

“Stiiiles!” Erica called, hopping down the stairs two at a time. “Isaac reopened his wounds!”

Before Stiles had a chance to respond, Scott was already up the stairs and out of sight. Stiles and Erica followed.

“Hi, Scott,” Isaac said when he appeared in his doorway. He was sitting shirtless on his bed, poking at the bleeding gashes on his chest.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked, stepping closer to inspect his wounds.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re bleeding. Why aren’t you healing? You should be healing.”

“Kanima poison,” he said. “That’s Deacon’s theory anyway. He said it’ll probably be a week or so before it’s fully out of my system. Until then, all my super powers are less than super.”

Scott grabbed the first aid kit Stiles had left sitting on the table and started tending to Isaac’s reopened wounds. Isaac stared at him in shock for a long moment.

“You’re actually worried.”

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Isaac shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just not used to, you know, people caring.”

Scott stopped wrapping him with gauze and looked up at him. “I didn’t like you at first. I thought Derek was reckless for turning you. But you’re pack now. Besides, from what I understand, you got yourself hurt protecting Stiles. I can’t hate you for that.”

Isaac half smiled. “He’s all puny and human.”

“You’d be totally sad if he died.”

Isaac shrugged. “He does make good pie, and Derek can’t cook for shit.”


End file.
